Incredible Dreams
by FearyPirate
Summary: In the light of the moon, the shadow of an intruder is reflected on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Who is this intruder and what does he/she want from the Strawhats? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**_Once there was a _****_man that obtained everything, the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger. His last words before he was executed inspired people to sail the seas. __All my wealth and treasure? It can be yours if you want it. Search for it! I left everything in that one place. People now set sail in search of romance. The world has now entered a Great Age of Pirates!_**

**_After the fight with Hody Jones, the Strawhats finally reach the new World. What new adventures await them in this sea?_**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

It's past midnight while the Thousand Sunny is gently floating on the sea. Light snores escape from the cabins. An ever louder snore descends from the Crow's nest, where Roronoa Zoro is supposed to keep watch. The light of the moon reflects the shadow of an intruder, slowly creeping on the deck …

While the unsuspecting intruder is searching for something, Zoro slightly opens his eyes. With a big yawn he stands up and starts heading towards the kitchen to retrieve some sake. While climbing down the Crow's nest, Zoro suddenly senses something is wrong. He looks around just in time to see someone sneak into the kitchen. With a soft thud, Zoro lands on the deck. After tying his black bandanna around his head and positioning his three swords, he walks with a confident step towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Zoro immediately jumps aside. Grateful for his quick reflexes, he studies the dagger in the wall, visible where just a second ago his head was located. When the dagger is pulled back by the chain linked to its handle, Zoro turns his interest to the intruder. In the semidarkness he notices that the intruder has short hair and a slender figure dressed with boyish clothes. Zoro concludes the intruder must be a young boy around 16 years old.

Through his childhood with Kuina, Zoro learned to not underestimate people through their outer appearance. Therefore, he starts studying the boy's weapon and fighting stance. The boy has a defensive stance, waiting for Zoro to act first. He has 2 daggers, 1 in each hand. Both daggers seem to be linked together by a chain. It's an odd weapon that Zoro has never encountered before and the previous attack has shown that the boy is quite capable of wielding the weapon.

Zoro decides he has observed enough. It's time to attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. After growling 'Oni Giri', Zoro rapidly approaches the intruder and slashes his three swords. Surprise flickers through his face when he notices his attack was blocked. His two swords were blocked by the daggers, while Wado Ichimonji was blocked by nothing less than the chain linking the two daggers. Confused Zoro stumbles backwards.

In his confusion, he sees too late that one dagger is thrown around his legs and a pull on the chain causes him to fall on his back. His fall causes him to release Wado Ichimonji from his mouth. He realizes his mistake when he immediately feels the intruder straddling him, pressing the two daggers to his throat. Two deep blue eyes pierce into his. He drops his other swords when the realization hits him that the intruder is not a young boy, but a woman dressed as one.

With renewed interest he regards the woman. Disregarding the daggers against his throat, she doesn't seem that hostile. She breaths heavily although Zoro did not inflict any wounds yet. He therefore concludes that she's suffering of old wounds. She has a begging look in her eyes when she softly whispers 'Please, I don't want to fight anymore. I only need some food'. Zoro nods in response. The woman smiles, but soon a look of pain drifts away the smile and she faints on top of the swordsman...

* * *

_**Hi all, this was the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it. I ******__apologize_ for it being this short, but I personally don't like too long chapters. _**Please let me know whether you liked the story until now or if you would like some changes. When I received 10 reviews, I'll start writing the second chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once there was a man that obtained everything, the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger. His last words before he was executed inspired people to sail the seas. All my wealth and treasure? It can be yours if you want it. Search for it! I left everything in that one place. People now set sail in search of romance. The world has now entered a Great Age of Pirates!**_

_**After the fight with Hody Jones, the Strawhats finally reach the new World. During the night, Zoro catches an intruder on the Thousand sunny. After a short fight the intruder faints on top of the swordsman. What will happen from here on?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**_

* * *

Zoro stares at the unconscious woman on top of him. His gaze wanders over her long eyelashes, her slender nose and her full lips. He suddenly snaps out of his dreamy state, realizing he should get some help. He carefully pushes her of him, making sure she lands on the floor as soft as possible. The swordsman stands up and while looking down at the woman he decides to first bring her to the sick bay. Gently he picks her up in bridal style, wondering why he even bothered after her attack a while ago. With a slow pace, he walks to the door connecting the kitchen with the sick bay. After laying the woman down on the bed, he starts heading towards the men's quarters to get the doctor.

Upon entering the sleeping quarter, Zoro directly goes to Chopper's bunk. After carefully waking the doctor, he informs him of his new patient. Before leaving the quarter with the doctor, he looks around to check whether anyone noticed them. Since his other nakama seem to be fast asleep, he leads the doctor to the intruder.

As soon as they arrive at the sick bay, Chopper starts examining his new patient. Only after treating her infected wounds, he turns his attention to Zoro and softly mumbles "I took care of the wounds. Now we can only wait for our patient to wake up. It seems that the unconsciousness is caused by a lack of food."

From behind them comes the reply "I suppose that's my cue". Shocked they turn their head towards the entrance of the sick bay. There they see Sanji, leaning on the door frame. Checking the length of the cook's cigarette, Zoro concludes that he has been standing there for a while. Irritated by the cook's sneakiness, he growls "Dumbass cook, shouldn't you be still dreaming about finally getting lucky with a woman". Immediately after that he draws his swords to defend himself from Sanji's angry kicks. Once the cook decides he won't succeed in landing a kick on the swordsman, he mutters "shitty marimo" and heads to the kitchen to start making breakfast for the crew and the intruder.

Confused Zoro stares at the retreating cook. "I thought he would be delighted to have another woman on board" he mutters to Chopper. Before the doctor could react, they both hear a faint whisper asking "Where am I?" Chopper immediately runs over to the woman. Happy to see her awake, he enthusiastically answers "Hi I'm chopper! You're in my sick bay!". The woman stares at the talking reindeer. "A talking Raccoon?" she murmurs confusedly. 'I'm not a raccoon, I'm a reindeer!' Chopper yells. The woman nods and looks around the room.

The moment her gaze lands on Zoro, she jumps of the bed and takes a defensive stance. "Oi woman, calm down! We're not going to attack you" Zoro growls… Her eyes widen in panic. Once she calms down, she starts mumbling to herself "Woman? What should I do? My disguise isn't working." Seeing the clear frustration on the woman's face, Zoro replies "Don't sweat it… You're disguise is great considering the lack of reaction of the shitty cook". Chopper directly adds "He's right! I would not have noticed it if I didn't treat your wounds. But why do you need to disguise yourself?". The woman sighs, realizing she should tell more about herself in order to stay.

"I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Jun. As you already know, I'm a girl disguised as a boy. I'm not that fond of cross-dressing, but I needed to do this in order to hide from certain people. I cannot tell you who those people are. However, I swear I do not mean any harm, I'm not a criminal." Zoro grins and replies "Don't worry, we are the pirates here". Chopper immediately fills in "But we aren't bad pirates!". Suddenly their conversation is disturbed by Sanji shouting "Robin-swan, Nami-swan, breakfast is served. Oi rest of you! Food!". Chopper smiles at Jun and leads her to the kitchen.

When entering the kitchen, Chopper exclaimed "Hi all! We have a visitor. This is Jun!". Jun blinked in surprise when the complete crew happily answered "welcome" and started breakfast without finding it strange to have a visitor at the middle of the sea. She sees someone putting an extra chair at the table and heads that direction. Once seated, she studies the person that got her chair. He looks big and has brightly-colored blue hair. The man notices her staring and says "Yo bro, it's super to have you here. I'm Franky". Jun replies "Nice to meet you. I don't want to sound rude, but what exactly are you?" Franky laughs and replies "I'm a cola driven Cyborg. Ain't that super?" After a little nod of Jun, the Cyborg continues "I suppose the little boat next to the ship is yours. If it's ok, I will put it in our docking station for safe keeping."

Before Jun could reply a plate is put before her. She looks up and sees a blond man with a curly brow looking at her. He shortly introduces himself as Sanji before turning his attention to the two women at the table. Thanks to the cook's jabbering she learns that the women's names are Nami and Robin. Further she sees a man with a long nose telling tales to chopper about the 'mighty Captain Usopp'. She immediately knows that he is making up the stories and assumes he must be the Usopp mentioned in the tales.

She turns her head and has to blink several times after landing her eyes on a skeleton. Before she could react she suddenly hears the skeleton saying "I can see your surprise even though I have no eyes Yohohoho! Skull Joke!". After taking a sip of his tea, he continues "How rude of me, I should have first introduces me. My name is Brook." "What's with this crew… First there is a talking reindeer, then a robot and now a living skeleton." Jun mumbles in reply. "That's nothing!", a boy with a straw hat replies. "I'm a rubber boy! Shishishishi". While saying this he stretches his arm and steals some food from her plate. Shortly after that he receives a knock on the head by Nami yelling at him "Luffy! He's our guest, so leave his food alone!".

While Jun is still recovering from the chaotic atmosphere around her, Sanji walks to her and put some new food on her plate. "How's the food?" he politely asks. She looks at him and mumbles "It's ok". Upon hearing the unenthusiastic reply, the cook starts fuming. He attacks Jun by sending some kicks towards her. While she is busy dodging the kicks, an evil smirk appears on Zoro's face. The thought crosses his mind that the cook will definitely regret his action the moment he finds out she's a woman.

Not long after that everyone but Sanji starts leaving the kitchen. Jun decides to follow them. When arriving on the deck, she looks up and notices the pirate flag. During the night it was too dark to see it, so now she examines the drawing of the skull with a straw hat. She concludes by this that Luffy must be the captain of this ship, although it certainly didn't look that way during breakfast. She walks to the side of the deck and sees Franky rowing her boat into a gate of the ship.

She decides to look around the ship. Just after making this decision, she turns around and sees Luffy grinning at her. He jumps before her and happily invites her over "Hey Jun! Usopp, Chopper and I are going to play hide and seek. It's fun! Come play with us". Jun smiles and replies to the captain "I can't play hide and seek yet, because I don't know my way on the ship". Luffy grins and return to his play comrades. Jun's smile falters when she hears Luffy saying "Yosh! He's playing with us when he has looked around the ship". She sighs and her smile turns into a scowl when she sees Zoro smirking at her.

Angrily she starts walking around the ship. However, her anger soon changed to amazement when she arrives at the Aquarium bar. A few hours later she has already visited the Library, the Soldier Dock System, the workrooms, the Bathhouse and the sleeping quarters. She was even kicked out of the woman's quarters by Nami. After lunch she goes to the deck to view the mikan trees and the flower garden. There she has a little friendly chat with Robin who is going to sunbath near the flower patch.

Finally Jun heads to the last place she still has to see. Upon entering the crow's nest, she is delighted to see a gym. However, she is less happy to see the swordsman training there. She's about to leave the place when Zoro speaks up "Oi woman! Unless you prefer to go play hide and seek, I suggest you stay in here." She sighs and decides to train for a while. She confidently walks over to the dumb bells and picks one up of the same size as the one Zoro is currently using. It's her time to smirk when she notices his look of surprise. She earned his respect by her little show. After that they both train in a comfortable silence until Sanji called for dinner.

Dinner is as hectic as breakfast and lunch: a mix of laughter and shouts whenever someone fails to protect his food from Luffy. After dinner, Jun is leaning against the railing on the deck, watching the stars and wondering where she is going to sleep tonight. Suddenly someone puts a blanket on the railing next to her. She looks down and is shocked to see Zoro. He looks quite uncomfortable and mumbles "Take it! You can use my bunk tonight. I have to stay on watch anyway." Then his smirk returns and he adds "Unless the little princess doesn't dare to sleep in the men's quarters".

She scowls at him, snatches the blanket and heads towards the sleeping quarters. Before she enters the sleeping quarters, she looks over her shoulder and sees Zoro gazing at the stars. She smiles softly, thinking she will definitely sleep well tonight...

**Well… I didn't receive my reviews, but I couldn't let down the people who wanted to follow my story. I got the advice to write longer chapters, so this chapter is a lot longer than the previous one. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once there was a man that obtained everything, the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger. His last words before he was executed inspired people to sail the seas. All my wealth and treasure? It can be yours if you want it. Search for it! I left everything in that one place. People now set sail in search of romance. The world has now entered a Great Age of Pirates!**

**After the fight with Hody Jones, the Strawhats finally reach the new World. Not long after that the mysterious Jun is happily welcomed on the ship. What will happen from here on?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

A new day started with the same chaos and noise escaping from the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny. So far Luffy already earned himself a knock on his head from Nami, a kick from Sanji and a life threat from Zoro. The easygoing captain ignores this and continues in happily stealing everyone's food. The moment he tries to steal Jun's food, a dagger is planted on the table near his hand and a dark glare is shot at him. Luffy starts laughing and says "Shishishishi! You're as scary as Zoro".

Sanji looks fairly amused at the scene and speaks up "So you're finally admitting my food is great". "Edible or not… Food is food." Jun mumbles in reply. This makes Sanji cook in fury. He starts sending kicks to Jun, but becomes even more frustrated when all his kicks are avoided. "Stop running, you shitty brat!" He yells. Zoro smirks when he sees Jun's face darkening and adds "Now you're in trouble, Ero-cook!". Sanji growls at this "In trouble? By a brat who's always dodging my kicks?". The moment he finishes his sentence, a chain was thrown around both his legs causing the cook to tumble. His anger vanished and surprise took over. Jun darkly growls "Now apologize!". The cook's surprise faded and he angrily replies "Didn't you see that grownups were having a conversation?". "The hell? How old do you think I am?" Jun asks. "You look around fifteen to me!" Sanji countered. This angers Jun even more. "No dumbass, I'm nineteen, just like you!" Sanji looks back in unbelief and continues "That's not possible! You're too small and slender for that. You're even smaller than Nami!" A dagger is planted just next to Sanji's ear before Jun storms out of the kitchen.

Thanks to this scene Zoro is completely losing himself in laughter. "Who would have thought that someone could make our crew even more lively and fun." he comments while wiping a tear from his eye. Nami sighs and calms Sanji down by looking at him in a flirty way and adding "Sanji, could you please prepare a bento for everyone? We will reach a new island in a few hours." Immediately Sanji forgets his frustrations and with hearty eyes he replies "Hai, Nami! Everything for you, my dear!". Smiling, Nami leaves the kitchen to work further on her maps. Slowly everyone but the cook follows her out of the kitchen.

Once Zoro is out on the deck, he stretches and yawns. He decides to take a nap in the crow's nest. When he enters the room he notices that Jun is already training. He informs her that they will reach land in a few hours. Jun softly nods and continues her training. Zoro lies down not far from her and sees that she was still frustrated by the kitchen incident. "Just ignore the dumbass cook, he's an idiot" he mumbles. A light blush appears on Jun's cheeks and she looks up. She smiles softy when she notices that Zoro already drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours of silent training, Jun leaves the place to take a shower. Freshly showered she leaves the bathroom and sees that they have almost reached the new island. She returns to the crow's nest to wake up Zoro. She finds him twisting in his sleep. She walks over and carefully touches his cheek. A vision of a crying younger zoro appears in her mind. At that moment Zoro wakes up and looks at her with sleepy eyes. "Who's Kuina?" she asks him. Immediately Zoro looks at her with cautious eyes, causing Jun to add "You were talking in your sleep". He senses her lie, but answered "She's a girl from the past, but she is gone now". Jun nods and leads him downstairs towards the rest of the crew.

Nami again takes over Luffy's position of captain and gives everyone orders for the visit of the island. Franky and Usopp are sent to collect new materials for the ship. Chopper and Brook are allowed to go buy medicines. Sanji receives the task to buy the food and to babysit the captain. Nami also decides to take Robin on a shopping stroll. Just when Nami wants to give Jun and Zoro some orders, Zoro interrupts her to ask permission to buy some cleaning supplies for his swords. She agrees upon the condition that they stay out of trouble. They nod and start to walk away from the ship. Frustrated Nami yells "The village is the other direction!". Jun looks at her confused and asks "Are you sure?". Nami nods and Zoro mumbles "Humph… I knew that, I was just lost in thoughts".

Nami sighs and mutters "Geez… All the fights with Sanji, all the time spent training and now the lack of any sense of direction… Jun looks like a second Zoro". Robin looks quite amused and adds "I think they have more differences than you think." From the first time she saw Jun, Robin knew she was a girl. However, she remained silent of her thoughts, since Jun probably had a good reason to hide herself. Nami looks at her confused and asks "What do you mean?". Robin smiles mysteriously and replies "That's for the future to point out.". Nami knows that pushing won't make Robin explain herself, so she remains silent.

Meanwhile Jun and Zoro have reached the village. It doesn't take long before they find a weapon shop. While Zoro is ordering his supplies, Jun look around in the shop. She picks up a silver dagger, decorated with a green butterfly. It looks pretty, quite light and easy to handle. She decided to buy it. When Zoro sees the dagger, he pulls up an eyebrow and says "So you're a woman after all.". She glares at him and is annoyed when she receives a smirk in reply.

Once they have bought everything they needed, they leave the shop and start to wander around. A few hours later they find Chopper and Brook and return to the Thousand Sunny with no problems. Jun smiles when she thinks of her afternoon. She has enjoyed walking around with Zoro while talking and drinking some Sake that they bought at the market. She grins when she notices Zoro eying her with a questioning look. This makes Zoro even more confused. In silence they walk together to the kitchen.

Dinner was rather calm for once. Sanji still wasn't over their encounter this morning and has apparently decided that it was best to ignore Jun. Usopp was eying her like he expected a dagger to be thrown at him. Strangely enough Luffy doesn't try to steal her food. Furthermore it seems like only Chopper and Zoro are talking to her. It saddens her, since she started to feel like a nakama, although she only arrived 2 days ago. Now everything seems so out of place.

Later that night she doesn't want to follow the rest to the sleeping quarters, so she proposes to take over Chopper's watch. The little doctor looks at her worried, but finally agrees. She stays on the deck, looking at the beach of the island and gradually directing her gaze to the stars. Suddenly a deep voice breaks her thoughts "Oi woman! Chopper said you were acting strange. What's wrong?". She sadly smiles at Zoro while replying "I just feel like I don't belong here.". Zoro looks shocked by her reply and asks "Why? Don't you enjoy being here?". Jun sighs and answers "Only you and Chopper were happy to see me during dinner.". Zoro softly growls "Don't worry about that! They just didn't want to pull the dumbass cook's attention to you. They also do that at times I had a big fight with him.".

After that they both watch the stars in a comfortable silence. They remain that way for a while, until Zoro senses a presence. He pulls Jun towards him, causing a sharp object to miss her by an inch.

**I think this is a nice place to stop the chapter (don't hate me for it :D). Will continue in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once there was a man that obtained everything, the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger. His last words before he was executed inspired people to sail the seas. All my wealth and treasure? It can be yours if you want it. Search for it! I left everything in that one place. People now set sail in search of romance. The world has now entered a Great Age of Pirates!**

**Jun and Zoro were talking on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, when Zoro suddenly feels a presence. He pulls Jun towards him, causing a sharp object to miss her by an inch. Who is their attacker and what does he want from them?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Zoro immediately draws his three swords and looks around. He spots their attacker, who was standing on the rail of the floor above them. It was a slender man with long hair whose face was partially covered by a cloth. He wasn't holding a weapon, which made Zoro suspect he is a Devil Fruit user. He quickly inspects the sharp object that was thrown at them and concludes it's a long needle.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zoro shouts at the intruder. "I suggest you stay out of this, I have no business with you." the intruder replies. Hearing this, Zoro moves in front of Jun and growls "Her business is my business. Leave, before I cut you in pieces." The intruder pulls out some hair and throws it with high speed towards them. Zoro slashes with his swords and stops the hair which has apparently changed into needles.

"So you really are a Devil Fruit user" Zoro mumbles. "Indeed, I ate the needle needle fruit, which allows me to turn long objects into needles. It comes in quite handy for assassinations like this." After this reply the man keeps on throwing needles towards them. After blocking three waves of needles, he hears a shriek behind him. He looks around and curses when he notices that one needle went through his defense and hit Jun in the shoulder.

Zoro decides to stand even closer to Jun to avoid her being hit by more needles. This soon turns out to be a mistake, when a new attack obliges him to move backwards abruptly, causing Jun to tumble overboard. Upon seeing this, the assassin exclaimed "It would be better to let her drown. It's quicker and less painful than dying from the poison of my poisonous shampoo. Oh life is full of lovely choices!". "She won't drown that fast" Zoro growled in response. "Oh my, it seems you know nothing about her. You're lucky! This means I don't need to eliminate you." The assassin throws a high-pitched laugh and jumps up. Just when Zoro wants to attack, a gigantic bird catches the assassin and flies away.

Zoro is extremely annoyed by the intruder's escape. He looks over the edge of the ship, expecting to find Jun, but he only sees water. Suddenly his eyes widen in realization when the meaning of the assassin's words hit him. Jun must be a Devil Fruit user, so she can't swim! He dives into the water and frantically starts looking for Jun. It takes him a few minutes, but he finally finds her, seemingly unconscious. He carries her back on the ship and softly lays her down on the deck. He hesitates a moment before pressing his lips on hers to perform CPR. After repeating his actions several times, the normally calm swordsman was starting to panic. "Dammit, wake up!" he yells and is on the verge of tears when Jun finally responds. He is relieved to see her coughing up water and slowly opening her eyes.

"Is he gone?" She whispers with a raspy voice. When she sees Zoro nodding in response, she continues "It's hard to breath. Could you please remove the bandage around my chest?". A slight blush appears on his cheeks as he gently moves his hand below her shirt to unwind the bandage. "Why do you have such a tight bandage around your chest?" he softly mumbles. She shyly looks him in the eyes and answers "I'm supposed to look like a boy, you know." When the bandage is finally gone, the swordsman's face has already reached a crimson red color.

Zoro picks her up and starts carrying her to the sick bay, when he suddenly sees Chopper and Sanji running at them. "Zoro! We heard you yelling a little while ago! What happened?" the little dear exclaimed". Zoro replies "I'll explain everything later. Can you please examine Jun first? She has been hit by a poisonous needle." The doctor nods and turns on the light of the sick bay. Zoro softly puts Jun down on the bed. With the light on he finally notices her appearance. Her clothes are wet and her white shirt is sticking on her skin, smoothly accentuating her curves and leaving nothing to the imagination. A dark red color appears again on the swordsman's face and he quickly turns around.

Once his back is turned he finds the disturbing scene of Sanji standing there in shock with a nosebleed. Anger takes over and Zoro roughly pulls the cook to the kitchen. The moment they leave the sick bay, Sanji snaps out of his daze and stutters "Jun's a woman!". "I know. You are going to leave her alone!" Zoro growled in response. They start fighting until Zoro furiously shouts "Just treat her as a boy, like you before!". At these words, Sanji stops fighting and pales. He thinks of all the fights he had with Jun and he walks away cursing.

Zoro returns to the sick bay and notices that Jun was asleep. The little doctor was running around, collecting different ingredients for medicines. When he sees the swordsman, he smiles happily and exclaims "I have seen this poison before and I have everything to make the antidote!". Relieved, Zoro slides down on the floor next to a wall. He takes one last look at Jun before exhaustion takes over.

**Again a new chapter finished. Next chapter will have more background of Jun! :) Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once there was a man that obtained everything, the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger. His last words before he was executed inspired people to sail the seas. All my wealth and treasure? It can be yours if you want it. Search for it! I left everything in that one place. People now set sail in search of romance. The world has now entered a Great Age of Pirates!**

**The attack of an assassin caused Jun to fall overboard. However, Zoro managed to save her in time. Furthermore, Sanji discovered Jun's real gender. How will things develop from here on?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Zoro is fighting Hawkeye one on one. Both look quite beaten up and prepare for one last attack. Zoro decides he should end this with his most important sword in honor of Kuina. He holds on to Wado Ichimonji and carefully places his other swords on the ground. Once this is finished, he nods at Hawkeye. Immediately both men lunge at each other. They slash and stand still until Hawkeye finally collapses. When Zoro victoriously turns around, he sees Jun. He picks her up and spins her around in his arms. Jun blushes and whispers "Thank you for saving me.". She gently kisses his forehead. At this action Zoro stiffens and looks into her eyes. Upon seeing her loving gaze, he instinctively leans closer. When their lips are almost touching, he closes his eyes.

But nothing happens… Zoro opens his eyes again and finds himself on the ground in the sick bay. He looks at the sick bed and notices Jun watching him, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Zoro was utterly confused, but decides to ignore the dream by starting a conversation. "So… Who was that man that attacked us?" Jun sighs and disappointment flashes in her eyes before she replies "I don't know him. It's probably an assassin that was hired to kill me.". Zoro studies her thoughtfully and mumbles "That I already figured out... What bothers me is why someone wants you dead. You told us before that you weren't a criminal.". "I'm not!" Jun assures him. "My father was a marine, working undercover in a crime organization. His cover was blown and the boss of the organization also discovered my existence... So my father and I had no other choice than to flee our hometown.".

Suddenly her story becomes interrupted by the sound of an explosion, followed by Usopp's frightened yell "The marines are attacking!". Immediately Zoro and Jun jump up and head to the deck. An officer was proudly standing on the attacking marine ship and shouts "Straw hat pirates, in name of the World Government, we hereby place you under arrest. Surrender yourselves or be prepared to die." He looks around and when he notices Jun, he quickly takes a notebook and turns some pages. When he found what he was looking for, he looks up and exclaims "Well… well… It seems a productive day. Tsukino Jun, I hereby place you in arrest for the murder of 2 fellow marines.". Upon hearing this, the Straw hats all turn their gaze at Jun. Suddenly Luffy shouts "Yosh, let's fight!" Before he could shoot himself, Nami grasps his collar and shouts "Franky, prepare for a Coup de Burst!".

The marines aren't prepared for the speed of the Thousand Sunny's Coup de Burst, so the Strawhats escape with no problems. While Luffy pouts due to the lack of a fight, the rest of the crew walks away to pick up their previous activities. They hold their pace when they notice Zoro nearing Jun with the same look he normally has before a serious battle. "I think it's time to tell the truth! The marines wouldn't be after you if you are innocent." He snarls at her. At his words tears of shock and sadness appear in Jun's eyes. Immediately Sanji interferes "Oi marimo, you're being too harsh on her.". "Mind your own business, shitty cook! You didn't care when you thought she was a guy". Sanji has a look of guilt. Meanwhile the rest of the crew remain silent in shock. After a while Brook breaks the silence by taking Jun's hand and asking "May I see your panties?". In response he receives a knock on his head from Nami. Finally Robin tries to calm the mood by asking "Why don't we continue our conversation with a cup of thee?".

A few minutes later everyone is gathered in the kitchen. Zoro is leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his gaze fixed on Jun. The rest is seated at the kitchen table waiting for Jun to start her story. Nervously Jun starts explaining "As I already told Zoro, my father was a marine working undercover in a crime organization. The boss of the organization wanted to find a certain Devil Fruit and it was my father's task to prevent this from happening. My father fled the moment he got hold of the Devil fruit, which blew his cover. Not long after that members of the organization were seen in our village. Apparently the boss had discovered my father's real identity, so we had no other option than to flee our hometown. The marines provided a safehouse and a guard for extra protection. However, they still found us and killed my father and the guard."

"How did they find you?" Chopper interrupts. "I'm not certain, but I assume a marine gave away our whereabouts. I suppose it's the same person that blamed me for the death of my father and the guard" she replies, while fighting against her tears. An arm sprouts next to her and gently pats her should. Jun sends Robin a thankful smile and continues her story. "Anyway… I ran away from the safehouse and took the Devil Fruit with me. However, they appeared wherever I went. In order to prevent the enemy to get his hands on the Devil Fruit, I did the only thing that seemed possible at the time… I ate it myself. When the boss of the organization heard this, he started to send even more assassins after me. In order to stay alive and keep on running, I disguised myself as a boy. It seemed to work. I didn't meet any assassin for months… until yesterday evening. So I don't think it's necessary anymore to disguise myself." With a big sigh she ends her story.

"Nani? You're a girl?" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, causing the rest to sweat drop. Nami ignores her captain and instructs Franky to make an extra bed in the woman's quarters. "Super!" sounded the reply. After that Nami and Robin softly pull Jun with them to get her dressed more feminine. Slowly the rest leaves the kitchen, until only Sanji and Zoro remain. Sanji directs his attention to Zoro, but is surprised to find the swordsman completely lost in thought. He lights a new cigarette and starts preparing dinner. A bit later everyone is having dinner. The previous events seem to be forgotten and the Strawhats are happily eating and talking. Only Zoro remains silent and sends glances to Jun every now and then, resulting his food to be stolen by Luffy.

After dinner Jun stands up and walks outside. Zoro hurriedly follows her on the deck and calls her. When she turns around, Zoro scratches his head and looks away while saying "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I just didn't know what to think after the marine attack.". After hearing his apology, a look of relieve spreads on Jun's face. "I'm happy you finally believe me" she softly whispers and turns around to leave. Zoro stops her by adding "You never told us which devil fruit you ate." Jun looks at him smiling and replies "Indeed... have fun with figuring it out. Sweet dreams!" She winks and leaves an astounded Zoro alone on the deck.

**Hi all! Again a new chapter. I'm sorry it took a while. Many thanks to the people following my story. I hope you like it so far. Always welcome to leave a review, even if it's a remark on a mistake or something. Since I'm not a native English speaker, I want to learn from my mistakes ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once there was a man that obtained everything, the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger. His last words before he was executed inspired people to sail the seas. All my wealth and treasure? It can be yours if you want it. Search for it! I left everything in that one place. People now set sail in search of romance. The world has now entered a Great Age of Pirates!**

**Both the crime organization and the marines are after Jun, which causes the Straw hat pirates to discover her real gender. Will they be able to keep her safe? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Not that much changed since the Straw hats discovered Jun's real gender. However, Jun is getting more and more annoyed by some little things. Sleeping in the woman's quarters is definitely an improvement. She could easily sleep without any snoring interrupting her. The downside is that she is being forced to wear dresses and skirts. She spends again a lot of time training with Zoro, but every time someone disturbs them. Nami and Robin try to pull her into joining them for sunbathing. Sanji is continuously pulling her away to eat some snacks, even when she asked him to just bring them to the Crow's nest. Even Luffy comes every now and them, exclaiming things like "Teach me how to cross dress! It's sooo coooooooooool!". Seriously… Who made him captain?

She notices that Zoro is paying more attention to her. He really wants to discover her Devil Fruit powers and expects her to use it any time. The funny thing is… She is often using it on him without him realizing. Every time he takes a nap, she takes a look at his dreams. She didn't think he would like it when he finds out, but she just couldn't help it. At the moment Zoro is again napping in the Crow's nest with a little smile decorating his face. It's too tempting… so she again decides to watch his dream. This time the dream looks quite similar to the one he was having in the sick bay. Zoro had just defeated Hawkeye. Zoro's dream version is again spinning her around in his arms. Jun feels her hart throbbing rapidly in her chest. His gaze is just so enthralling. It's so full of emotions, unlike the mask he normally shows. They are getting closer to each other. She feels his breath on her lips.

Suddenly the dream is interrupted by a shout "Jun-chwaaaan! I brought you some lemonade!". Jun is about to explode. The moment her unsuspecting victim opens the door, she throws a dagger at him. Sanji swiftly jumps up, avoiding the dagger and managing to land again without spilling any lemonade. "Jun-chwan, sorry to disturb your training! I thought you would be thirsty by now. I know for sure that ruffian wouldn't think of providing you with something fresh." Sanji sang with harts in his eyes. "You! Can you please stop! I liked it better when you treated me like a man!". "But J-Jun-chwan..." Sanji stutters. "Stop it! It's just Jun! If you're not able to treat me normally, you should stay away!". "My honor as a man prevents me from doing that. You're a precious woman and I will stay by your side to protect you. But for now, I will take my leave." Sanji softly whispers. Jun is about to scold him further, until she notices the look in his eyes… so full of hurt, sadness and guilt. She's thinking of going after him to apologize, when Zoro's voice breaks her thoughts "Don't worry, he'll be fine. At least you're honest and not using him like some others do.". Jun only nods and decides to continue her training.

* * *

A week has passed since the incident with Sanji. He still serves her lemonade and sweets, but does this with a sad smile. Jun is happy to have reached a new island. She is starting to feel really guilty and now she has a nice excuse to escape the tension. She is delighted with the prospect to buy her own clothes. Goodbye dresses and skirts! Just when Nami proposes to go buy some clothes, Jun pulls Zoro by his arm and exclaims "Sorry Nami, I already promised Zoro to go shopping together.". Zoro only managed to bring out a simple "Huh?", but Jun is already pulling him of the Sunny. Nami watches them leaving with a smile on her face. Robin shows up next to her. "They look good together. I suppose it's better to leave them alone for now. I'm not sure whether your plan is working though. She seems to hate being dressed up and Swordsman-san doesn't even show any interest when we dress her cute or elegant, or when we force her into a bikini to sunbathe. I do, however, enjoy seeing her flustered and annoyed by it…" she says with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile Zoro and Jun have reached the city center. "Can you explain me why you forced me to come here?" Zoro mumbles. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want Nami or Robin to force me into buying dresses and skirts." Jun sighs. Zoro is grinning widely while replying "Yeah, you seem to wear that a lot lately. I would almost think you're a woman.". Jun sends him a sharp look, which only makes him smirk in response. "Look, you don't need to come with me if you don't want." She adds. "No, I'm good. I didn't have any plans anyway." They walk around few a few hours, in which Jun bought several shorts and t-shirts, together with some long trousers and warm sweaters for when it's colder. She has just switched her dress for a black jean short with a matching green and black t-shirt. When she returns to Zoro, he mentions "It suits you better.". Jun is glad he's facing the other direction. That way he can't see the blush on her face.

Currently they're walking in a forest, maybe a bit lost… but certainly on their way to the Sunny! Jun can't shake of the feeling that they have been followed. Suddenly she hears a soft click. In a reflex she pushes Zoro away. He immediately jumps up, ready to yell at Jun. A shocked reflection soon takes over when he sees Jun lying on the ground, trapped in a net. He takes out his swords and waits in fighting stance, watching the trees around them. "Can you cut yourself lose?" he whispers. "I'm not able to move. I think the net is made of sea stone." Jun replies, starting to panick. Zoro softly curses. "A loud voice suddenly speaks up "Tsukino Jun, I've been tracking you for a while. I'm happy the hunt has finally come to an end." A man dressed in army attire reveals himself. Zoro runs towards the man, preparing to attack, but he stops when an arrow hits his shoulder blade. Zoro looks around, but doesn't find the other attacker. He has the feeling he should be very careful. If he's not able to locate the man with the sense he developed the past two years, then his opponent is probably quite strong.

Zoro decides to attack the direction the arrow came from. He sends a ranged attack and knocks down some trees, but still he does not see the sharpshooter. Another arrow reaches him from the side, which causes him to attack that direction. This little show repeats itself, until Zoro has several arrows penetrating his skin and flesh. Jun is watching the scene, feeling more and more desperate to help him. Suddenly Zoro changes his fighting stance and growls "Rengoku Oni Giri". He attacks the man that previously revealed himself. The man didn't expect this and as a result, he collapses on the ground. Zoro stumbles to Jun and cuts her lose. She immediately jumps up and takes her weapon. "Where are the other opponents?" she asks. "There are no other opponents. The guy was a devil fruit user." Zoro replies. With this being said, he walks to the Sunny. Jun silently walks next to him. She notices that he's hurt quite badly. He has pulled out the arrows, but the bleeding hasn't stopped. His breathing is getting heavier every step he takes. She hopes they reach the ship soon, because she knows he's too proud to accept her help.

The moment they enter the ship, a worried Chopper runs towards them, just in time to change into heavy point and catch Zoro, who's about to faint. While Chopper is taking care of Zoro's injuries, Jun explains to everyone what happened. Once Zoro's wounds are tended, the straw hats leave Jun alone with him. Seeing Zoro unconscious on the sick bed stirs some strong negative feelings within Jun. She's feeling miserable about what happened. If she wasn't with him, he wouldn't be injured like this. She puts her hand in his and couldn't hold back her tears. This leads her into making the hardest decision in her life: She decides to leave the Straw Hat Pirates!

**I'm really sorry it took so long to update. My computer crashed and once it was repared, I had to completely rewrite my chapter :( **

** bookworm235: Thank you! Your review really gave me energy to write further!**


End file.
